A Different World
by LightningandDoc121
Summary: It's a seemingly normal day in RS till a vortex swallows Lightning and Doc and sends them to our world! During their trip the two learn about Christmas and it's true meaning.
1. The Vortex

Author's Notes: _This actually came to me by a dream. I thought it'd be great to write. Since it's near Christmas here. Well enjoy! This is my second chapter story! Lightning and Doc are in for the Adventure of a lifetime! Enjoy and Merry Christmas! _

It was a seemingly normal day in Radiator Springs. Lightning drove out of his cone and looked at the sky. He sighed and lowered down thinking. Doc soon came to Lightning's side "What's wrong kiddo?" Lightning looked at Doc "Oh I was just thinking…" Doc raised a windshield he was curious but concerned too "About…" Lightning's curious blue eyes looked into Doc's crystal then up again "About other worlds…Like another place than here. Somewhere…Somewhere no car has gone before…An excitement!" Lightning had eagerness in him and Doc could tell. The Hudson Hornet gave a light chuckle "I hate to break it to ya kid but there are no other worlds…Ju-…" He soon cut himself off as he saw a black swirling object coming towards them. Doc was confused "Huh that's weird…There aren't tornadoes here _this _late in the year…" Lightning looked and his eyes widened "Doc…That's not a tornado…" Lightning's voice soon came into panic "It's a vortex!" Lightning revved and tried to race off but unfortunately Doc and Lightning weren't quick enough. They got eaten by the vortex and taken to a place unknown.

Lightning soon landed in white soft stuff. Lightning groaned "Talk about your-…" Doc soon landed on top on where Lightning was. Doc looked around then for Lightning "Rookie? Kid where are you?" Lightning gave a muffled reply " I'm down here…" Doc looked and jumped back "Sorry kid" Lightning emerged from the snow "That's ok" He spit out the snow and went to Doc "Where are we?" Doc shrugged "I have no idea…" Lightning looked around "I think we're in another world…" Just as Doc was about to lecture him he bolted off and found a house.

Lightning came up and Doc soon came up after. Lightning pushed the door and it didn't open. Doc looked at it. Lightning was getting a little impatient "Ok I'm breaking this door down!" Doc looked at it "Or I could just-…" Lightning's engine was heard and Doc shook his hood. He lifted off the ground a bit and turned the doorknob. Lightning revved and bolted at it at about 90mph. Doc pushed it open and backed up. Lightning flew in. He yelped and hit a china cabinet. The china plates all hit his hood and roof. Lightning shook his hood "Oh that really-…" He was soon cut off when the cabinet drawer fell on him "OWWW!" Doc then drove up. Doc half whispered a yell "Lightning don't be so loud! We don't know who's here…" Lightning rolled his eyes and yelled annoyed somewhat loudly "How can I be quiet when I have _this_ huge thing on me?" Doc put his tire over Lightning's mouth. He glared still talking softer than Lightning "I'll get ya outta there but just be quiet…" The Hudson Hornet lifted it up just enough for Lightning to get free. Lightning drove out and Doc set it down. They both drove around the house. The house was dark and one room had a tv flickering. Lightning went into the room with the tv and he saw boxes opened up. He went over. What on earth is tha-ompf!" He tripped and hit the box. Doc heard the crash and winced "What did the kid do now…?" He drove over and saw Lightning tangled in Christmas lights. Doc sighed and rolled his eyes "Lightning…What did you do now…?" Lightning looked at the lights then at Doc "Uhh…Being festive?" He chuckled nervously and Doc rolled his eyes. Doc soon helped Lightning get untangled. The Hudson Hornet looked at Lightning whispering "Now be careful…Better yet follow me so I can watch you…" Lightning sighed and followed Doc.


	2. Meeting Lilly

Author's Notes: _As you noticed I changed the summary some. And yes the cars don't know about it! I purposely did that for one to have you wonder how they knew and two something unlike all the others. Third it's just appropriate to add anyway cause when I was young I learned it and I wanted to bring that moment of my life here. So enjoy! And Lightning may be a bit out of character when he learns about Christmas too. Enjoy!_

Doc and Lightning drove down the halls and saw ornaments all around. Lightning looked at it and whispered to Doc curious "What _is _all that stuff?" Doc shrugged and whispered back "I don't know…" Lightning saw someone in a bed and drove in to look. Doc stopped then came to Lightning. Doc was hesitant and whispered a warning "Lightning whatever you do _don't _rev your engine…" Lightning didn't hear what Doc had said. He smirked "Time to make our appearance…" Doc yelled half-whispering "Lightning no!" Too late…Lightning revved his engine as loud as he could. Doc slapped his hood then glared at Lightning "You can be so stubborn sometimes…This being that time!" The girl jumped at the rev then saw Lightning and screamed. Lightning yelped and jumped back hitting the wall. The girl hid under her covers hoping she couldn't be seen though her outline could seen be from the blanket. She was about 8yrs old and had black hair and blue eyes. Doc rolled forward a bit and spoke in his usual calm tone "It's ok we won't hurt ya…" She slowly came out and looked at Doc "Y-You can talk?" He nodded. Lightning looked at the girl curious but a bit nervous too. Doc glanced at lightning catching his look "It's ok Lightning she seems more afraid of us…" She looked at Lightning and Doc "You have names too?" Lightning nodded "Of course we do…We all do…" The girl moved to the end of the bed. She looked at Lightning "So you're Lightning huh?" Lightning nodded and smirked "The one and only" She then looked at Doc curiously "So if he's Lightning who are you?" Doc dipped his hood a bit "I'm his crew chief Doc Hudson but you can call me Doc." Lightning teased "He's not for his whole name…" Doc glared a Lightning a bit "Watch it rookie…" Lightning changed the subject and looked at the eight-year-old "So what's your name?" The girl smiled "Oh I'm Lilly". Doc smiled "Pretty name." Lightning agreed to that.

There were soon footstep coming. Lilly panicked "Uh-oh! It's my parents! I don't know how'd they react to seeing you so you better hide" Doc raced to the closet and Lightning stood beside the nightstand and closed his eyes. He held his breath and stayed very still so not to be noticed. Her parents sleepily came in. "Lilly what's wrong? It's three in the morning…" Her mom asked. Lilly didn't want to tell them she just met talking cars so she made an excuse "Oh I-I had a bad dream but it's ok now…" Her parents nodded and walked out of the room and shut the door. Lightning opened an eye and gave a weak reply from holding his breath "Are they gone?" Lilly nodded and Lightning gasped glad they were. Doc came out of the closet and shook his hood "kid ya didn't have to do that…" Lightning glared a bit panting "_Now _he tells me…" Lilly chuckled "Well you can stay here for tonight but we'll have to get up in a few hours for school." Lightning quickly caught his breath and looked at her confused "School? What's that?" Lilly explained "School is where we go for eight hours 5 days a week everyday." Lightning was still confused. Lilly looked at him as she laid back down "You'll find out in the morning Lightning…" She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Lightning lowered down and slept too along with Doc.

It was soon six in the morning and then her alarm went off. Lightning and Lilly groaned. Lighting muttered still half-asleep "Turn it off! We can sleep a bit longer!" Lilly banged the alarm sleepily and went back to sleep. She then looked at the clock "Oh I gotta get ready!" She jumped out of bed and raced around. Doc woke up and was laying down (By that I mean his chassis is on the ground and he's on his shocks. Which would be lying down as a car). He looked at her and shook his hood trying to wake up "What on earth are you doin' kid? It's six in the mornin'…" Lilly nodded as she continued racing around "Getting ready for school. I don't know if you two have it but it takes us a few minutes to get ready." Doc got up and stretched his axles and then drove over to Lightning "Kid wake up…" He gently hit Lightning with his tire to roust him up. Lightning flinched and groaned "Five more minutes…I'm too tired to train…" Doc chuckled "You ain't trainin' kid but we're goin to see what a school is remember?" Lightning perked up some but not like he used to "Ok, Ok…I'm up, I'm up…" He got up and stretched his axles too. Lilly stopped well dressed and ready. She looked at Lightning and Doc "Come on guys time for breakfast!" She raced down. Lightning perked up more "Breakfast? Great I'm starving!" He followed after. Doc rolled his eyes smiling and followed too.

Lilly went to the cabinet and got a cereal box and then to fridge for milk. She got a bowl and poured the cereal in the bowl then the milk. Lightning looked at the bowl as she was eating her breakfast "What _are _you eating…?" Lilly looked at him "Cereal" Lightning raised a windshield "Cereal? What's that?" Lilly was a bit shocked "You don't know what it is?" Lightning shook his hood then she explained "Cereal is what we eat to keep us healthy but we have to eat more than just one thing and it's made of wheat or sugar or something…"Lightning backed up a bit "If there's sugar in it we can't have it because it's bad for us. It makes us sick or…something like that…" Lightning tank growled with hunger and he lowered down a bit embarrassed. Lilly looked at Lightning "You're hungry huh? Hmm…" She looked around "What do you guys eat anyway?" Lightning gave the short answer of 'We drink oil'. Lilly raised an eyebrow "Oil…? Not exactly what I'd eat but that's me. I don't think we have oil here…Sorry Lightning" Doc drove in and looked at Lilly eating "What is that?" Lilly looked at the bowl then at him "Oh it's just cereal Lightning told me you couldn't eat cause of the sugar." Lightning looked at Doc "Is it possible we can eat anything else _besides _oil? I'm starving!" Doc rolled his eyes at his drama "For one Lightning your not starving your fine and another thing maybe we can I'm not sure…" Lightning looked around "Well I'll take a chance I need _something _in my tank…" He soon saw a coffee maker and got excited "Hey look! Gasoline!" He raced to it and drank some. Lilly got a bit worried "Lightning that's not gasoline…" He stopped "Then what is it?" Lilly showed him the coffee ground container. Lightning had the grounds in his mouth and spit them out coughing "Ew! Yuck! How can you drink that stuff?" Lilly shrugged "I don't my parents do…" Lightning stuck his tongue out and shook his hood in disgust. Lilly got up "Here Light I have an idea…" Lightning raised a windshield. She soon had a piece of yellow fruit in her hand. Lightning looked at it then at her "You want me to eat a yellow telephone?" Lilly laughed "No silly! It's a banana and it's fruit. There's no sugar in it so I think it'll be safe for you. And it's not like the coffee" Lightning looked at it and took a bite "Hey this isn't bad…And it'll do for now…" Lilly smiled "That's good…You want anything Doc?" Doc shrugged "I'm not sure…I'm not used to the whole 'eatin other foods' thing…" Lightning looked at Doc "Oh com'n Doc you gotta eat something…" Lilly then got an idea "I know you could have waffles just without the syrup. The syrup has sugar…_alot_…" Doc tilted his hood not knowing what that was. She came back and set them down. Doc looked at them then at Lilly "This is a waffle?" She nodded "Yup nothing on it" Doc took a bite and liked it. The three ate their breakfast.

Later that morning she went to the door and got her coat and backpack "Ok we're off! To the most boring place in life…" Lightning chuckled "Oh come on school can't be _that _boring…" She nodded "You've never been in it…it is." She walked out the door with Doc and Lightning following. Lightning looked around seeing more ornaments "What are those things?" Lilly looked "Christmas decorations…" Lightning and Doc looked at each other confused then back at her. Lightning slowed down "What is Christmas…?" Lilly stopped "You don't have it where you're from?" Lightning shook his hood. Lilly kneeled down to Light's level "Christmas is the day we celebrate Jesus being born. Most people think it's about presents or the food. Actually Christmas is just a time of giving and being with people you know…" Lightning looked down then at her "Huh…I never thought of it that way…" He looked at the ornaments again "Then if that's the true meaning why do people decorate?" Lilly got up "Well to spread holiday cheer and to make it look festive for the day. It only comes once a year" Lightning nodded his hood and the two followed her to school.


	3. Ice Skating

Author's Notes: _Ok part three! Also I'm sorry it's not correct with the paragraphs but that's not my fault. My writing thing decided to go insane and be evil. Also I know this is not possible for the characters but I decided to make it different. I don't usually make this stuff. As usual I own _nothing _but my OC's Lilly, teachers and my idea. Disney/Pixar rightfully owns Cars and the characters to it. _

Lilly looked at the two "Well school doesn't open for two hours and there is a lake that's ice-covered this time of year. Wanna skate on it?" Lightning jumped excitedly "I wanna try! Count me in!" Doc slowed down "Umm I-I'll just watch…" Lightning got too excited and raced for the lake "See ya there Lilly!" Lilly looked at Doc "Why don't you want you wanna skate on it?" Doc sighed "Well…I don't know how for one and…I'm afraid I'll fall in…" Lilly stroked his hood in comfort "Well the ice is perfectly safe and Lightning doesn't know either. Plus I only know a lil! So will you?" Doc's crystal eyes looked down then slowly to her blue eyes. He gave a small smile "Ok…I-I'll try it…" Lilly smiled "That's the spirit! Com'n!" She sprinted to the lake and Doc followed after.

Lilly soon got to the lake. Lightning looked at it and rolled on it. He started to slip "Woah! This is slippery!" He soon fell. Lightning stuck his tongue out to the side a bit and tried to get back up on the ice. He raised himself up but then slipped again "Man…This is like trying to walk again…" Lilly laughed "Sort of yeah…" Lightning tried and managed to stand "I did it! I'm-…" He soon fell again before he could finish "Down again…" He tried and managed to keep his balance though his tires kept slipping. He managed to keep his balance and drove on the ice "Hey this is easy! This is-woah!" He soon slid off and hit a snow pile. He chuckled and shook the snow off "It's harder than it looks…" Lilly looked at Doc "Go ahead…give it a try…" Doc winced a bit then drove up to the ice. He put out his front left tire then stopped "I can't do this…" He sighed then lowered his tire on the ice and drove onto it. Unlike Lightning he only fell a couple times and managed to keep his balance on the third try. He skated on the ice (Or drove rather) and soon got the hang of it. Lightning was still struggling on the ice "Um…A lil help here!" He was about to fall but Doc gave him a nudge and he caught his balance "Thanks Doc" Soon Lilly, Doc and Lightning were all skating on the ice. They soon stopped. Doc panted a bit laughing "That was…Fun! I actually enjoy that." Lightning smiled "So did I…That was awesome! Except for falling…" Lilly chuckled "Glad you liked it." She looked at her watch "Well com'n school gonna start pretty quick." She raced off to school.

"Here it is. The most boring place on earth…" Lilly spoke and she pointed to the old brick school. Doc and Lightning looked at it curiously. "So…This is where you go?" Lightning asked tilting his hood. Lilly looked at the two "You better stay out here. Just blend in a bit." Doc nodded his hood. Lightning nodded "Oh, Oh, Oh! I could be invisible! Watch!" He raced to a tree but hit his side on the trunk "OWWWWW!" Doc groaned shutting his eyes and Lilly winced. Lightning grimaced "Man…That hurt!" Lilly saw her teacher coming "Hurry hide!" Doc shook a little nervous but didn't hesitate. He raced to the parking lot. He parked in a spot and closed his eyes. Lilly pushed Lightning In to the bushes. Lightning yelped in surprised and hid there. What Lilly didn't know he put Lightning in a thorn bush. He thorn jabbed his side. He bit his lip to keep from yelping. Doc closed his eyes and slowed his breathing instead of holding his breath like Lightning. The teacher parked in the parking lot space next to Doc. She opened the door and got papers and a lunch bag out. She walked to the entrance. Lightning was hit in the side again harder. Lightning gave a loud yell of pain "YEEEEOW!" The teacher jumped "Lilly! What was that?" Lilly shrugged "Must've been a cat Mrs. Judy." Mrs. Judy nodded "Yes…Must've been…" She unlocked the door and went in.

Lightning jumped out "_How_ could you put me in a thorn bush?" Lilly looked at Lightning apologetically "I didn't mean to hurt you I just tried to hide you…" Lightning look softened when the girl sadly lowered her head. He felt guilty now. She was only helping him. He felt tears coming to his windshield. He sighed lowering down slightly. Doc watched opening an eye. Lightning looked at Lilly "Sorry for losing my temper Lilly…It's not your fault…" Lilly looked up smiling and hugged Lightning. Lightning jumped then lowered gently down a bit. Doc smiled. _He's turned into quite a kid…_ He thought to himself. Lightning smiled. Lilly looked at Lightning and got the thorns out. Lightning smiled "Thanks…" Lilly hugged him again "You're welcome and thanks" She went into the school. Doc came up to him smiling "I'm proud of you kid…" Lightning gave a small smile "Well it really wasn't her fault…" Doc nodded "Com'n let's go see what a school is…" They drove around to a window and watched.


End file.
